Demon's Weakness
by SasukeU16
Summary: Sam finally finds Dean after he disappeared, he knew he was a demon, He captures him and takes him back to the hotel where they talk, Sam asks him to kill him. Will Dean do it? Warning: Wincest
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood at the front of the bar, He placed his palms flat on the wooden door, his mind clouding with thoughts, thoughts about what could happen when facing his brother, would he speak harshly to him, would he not speak to him, what would his actions be towards him. he pushed those thoughts aside.

The hunter took a deep breath before pushing the door open walking into the bar, He stopped at the top of the small bar was dark the only thing lighting it up was the bright sun shining through the windows. The place smelt like heavy smoke and dirty booze, He gazed around the room then stopped when he saw his older brother sitting at the piano, He was playing a haunting sorrowful melody.

It remind Sam of the time when they were staying at an elegant hotel, he was young around 12, He couldn't remember the name, he could remember the smell that spread throughout the hotel, the air smelt of cinnamon. He and his brother ventured out of the room when their Father was gone one of his hunting trips. In the lobby was a black shiny piano, The two sat on the soundless seat and Dean began to play. It was the same melody as the one now.

Sam snapped back to reality from thinking back to the past, he studied his older brother, Dean looked tired, not tired but dark was the only word Sam could come up with. Dean's hair was darker not as light as it used to be, the older Winchester had bags under his eyes, he had an after dark shadow. Sam noticed Dean's clothing choice never changed. Sam was interrupted from his thoughts when the known voice of Dean spoke up noticing him from the corner of his eye.

"Sammy, What a surprise." Dean says not even bothering to look up.

Sam felt his heart beat speed up when he heard his voice, He froze when he felt Dean's eyes lay on him.

"You should have known I would find you." Sam replies.

The older Winchester stood up facing his little brother flashing a smile, a sinister smile that sent cold chills down The young hunter's spine. Sam's hazel eyes locked on Dean's dark paler green eyes. He wondered what Dean was thinking at the moment, If he was thinking at all. Sam didn't know what to feel at the moment, All he knew was he wanted his brother back.

"I thought I told you to let me go." Dean tiredly replies

"You should have known that I wouldn't have, I couldn't...Your my brother." Sam says stepping over to him, he was three inches from his older brother. "And by the way, your partner sold you out." Sam adds.

Dean casually stepped away from him walking over to the bar to refill his glass filling it with more whiskey.

"Figure's Crowley would do that, Just because I wouldn't bow down to his pathetic self, but like they say, you can't trust a demon." Dean says as he chuckles to himself before taking a swig. "I hope you know that i'm not leaving with you so you should give up." He adds.

"I'm not giving up, your my brother and I came to take you home, Please don't fight me on this one." Sam pleads.

Dean doesn't bother to reply, He finished up the last drop of his drink before turning away, Sam's eyes stayed on Dean watching him as he walked to the door, The older Winchester placed his hand landed on the rusty silver knob and opened it going outside, The hunter followed him outside. Dean walked to his car opening it only for it to be slammed shut by Sam

"I'm not letting you leave, I will save you, We can fix this." Sam says his voice filled with desperation to keep Dean there, to help him.

"You can't, You don't know the things I've done, Sammy. Haven't you ever thought maybe I didn't want to be fixed." Dean says facing Sam.

"I don't care, At least I can try." Sam replies as he slowly pulled out regular handcuffs laying them in his hand.

"Those's aren't going to hold me but...Cute thought though." Dean replies with a cheeky smile.

Sam was knocked unconscious, Dean was caught off guard and didn't know how to react, The surprise attacker was standing there,He introduced himself as Cole. Cole accused Dean of murdering his father and now he was there for revenge, He trained for this day.

The older Winchester didn't have time to react to his newfound knowledge when the revenge seeking Cole charged at him ready to start this fight. It didn't take long for Cole's plan to fail when Dean beat him almost to death, Cole was unconscious with Dean standing over him, he had a dark smile on his face

Dean wasn't paying attention when he felt what was burning him, It was like acid running along his skin, his eyes went black and he growled angrily,He turned around seeing it was Sam who splashed him with holy water and hurriedly grabbed Dean's wrists and cuffed him, Luckily for the hunter the Impala wasn't locked. Sam put his hand on the cool door handle pulling it opening backseat door, Sam struggled but managed to put Dean in the backseat before getting in the driver's seat and taking off to get back to the hotel he was staying in.

The car ride was quiet, It was night, the stars were out and the moon was shining down. Sam glanced back at his brother a couple of times, Dean spent the car ride staring out the window, He seemed content, his eyes glossed over, it seemed he was upset. Sam still wondered what he was thinking, his heart was shattered seeing his older brother so dark, so upset.

"You're car is filthy." Sam stated his eyes staying on the road, he decided he needed to end the silence that filled the car.

"I don't care." Dean replies harshly

"Wow, talking about your baby like that... You really have gone dark side." Sam commented.

"Believe it, You should have known what was going to happen, what has happened when you walked through that door, begging for me." Dean replies his voice sounding careless.

After a while of driving, Sam pulled into the hotel parking lot. He turned the car off and opened the back door and grabbed Dean out from back and took him inside, There was no struggle and luckily these were outside room, The rooms were It's usual mess, the paint on the walls chipping.

Sam pulled a chair that was sitting over at the desk that was in the room. He set it in the middle of the room and settled Dean in the wooden chair, He tied rope around him. He removed the handcuffs figuring the rope was enough for his brother as well as the devil's trap.

"Now what, Sammy, You got me, all tied up. You know now that I think of it... This is something I would do to you...In fact I have done it to you lots of times and much more to your liking..." Dean says laughing wickedly with a smirk on his face as he just sat there cooly.

"S-Shut up, Now's not the time to discuss that. It's over, I got you so shut up and sit back." Sam replies quickly, he felt flustered inside when Dean mentioned that.

"But isn't that why want me back, because I'm the only one who can satisfy you, The one who makes your cheeks flush when I'm so close, I'm the one who can bring you to your knees. That guy back at the bar, He probably train and was finally ready for this day, the day he would kill me. But instead I made a joke out of him. I only hurt him it's the worse thing I could have done to him. But I swear when I get out of this I'm going to do much worse to you, Sammy." Dean retorted seductively as staring into his brother's eyes.

Sam took a deep breath, his hands clenched slightly as he stared into Dean's dull green eyes. "We'll see about that."

He left Dean sitting there as he stepped outside, The tall man met by Crowley, He raged with hate as he stared at the man waiting in the night. He wanted to destroy the son of a bitch who did this to his brother but he couldn't, he needed to focus on Dean, He stepped down to him facing him and threw the first blade at Crowley who barely caught it

"You shouldn't handle sharp objects like that...You could have stabbed me with that, Moose." Crowley whines playfully.

"I wish it would have...Now get out of here." Sam replies coldly as he was ready to step back into the room.

"Oh don't worry you don't have to worry about me, I just have to say your brother is really hard to handle, He's a pain in the ass not following my orders...He's all yours again, Thank you for taking him off my hands." Crowley adds before disappearing.

Sam stood there on the top step for a second to catch a breath, he placed his hand around the knob holding onto it before turning it and going back inside. Shutting it behind him, he turned around, Sam's eyes went wide as he saw his brother broke out of his restraints and the chair was tilted on It's side laying on the ground, He saw the window was open, the wind blowing the curtains, Sam figured he must have fled the scene. He turned around to go back outside to see if he could find him. He was quickly pushed to the ground kneeling as his hair got pulled back roughly, It felt like it was going to be ripped out, Besides feeling pain from the tugging, he felt horrified as He looked to be faced with no other than Dean who had a wicked smile on his face, who knew what he could do to him, now that his older brother was like this. Sam feared for his life.

"Shouldn't have left me alone Sammy...As much as I would have liked to stay tied up like that for who knows how long it would have been...I kind of got bored..." Dean says mockingly.

Sam stared up at him, his eyes were dark. He saw a knife in his other hand not really much ready to use. He growled as Dean pulled his hair roughly to pull him out of his thoughts, to pull him back into reality.

"Alright, you got me, I guess what you do to me is all up to you now...Dean." Sam says tiredly.

Dean was as silent as Sam was. Dean looked down at his brother, Sam adverted his gaze. Dean felt pain in his heart as he didn't want it to come to this, Dean just wanted Sam to leave him alone, he wanted to live doing what he does and he wanted Sam to do the same. But he felt he was forced to do this because Sam wouldn't do as he asked. The silence ended when Sam spoke first.

"Kill me." Sam says as he met his brothers eyes, The hunter's glossy eyes staring deep into Dean's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared down at his little brother who stared up at him, Sam's hazel eyes were glossy, He held onto Sam's hair pulling it back, He put the knife to his throat slightly cutting him, The older Winchester lightly traced the cold blade down Sam's neck ready to plunge it into him but something was holding him back from doing so. Dean was filled with such conflict, he didn't want to do this. He loved his brother, He never wanted to kill him, He never wanted him dead.

"Kill me." Sam demands as he clung tightly onto his brothers dark shirt begging him to do something to stop this pain that he was feeling, He just wanted it to stop for once, If he wasn't going to get his older brother back then he knew there wasn't anything worth living.

Dean just stayed silent, Just stood there. Sam stared up at him and then looked down at the knife. "What are you waiting for, Dean. Isn't this what you want? Kill me now, This is the only way you're going to get rid of me, If you don't want your pain in the ass little brother tracking you down then this is what you need to do, Kill me." He begged.

The knife dropped to the ground, Dean pulled his brother up and kissed Sam passionately still holding onto his hair pulling it so the brown haired boy would be closer to him. Sam kissed his brother back with just as much passion. He held onto his brothers shirt tugging onto it. The older pushed the younger up against the wall. Dean's tongue darted into the hunters mouth as the two danced, Sam moaned and held tighter onto him. Dean pulled Sam away from the wall directed them to one of the beds.

They laid on the soft blue bed, Dean climbed on top of the young Winchester, one of Dean's hand rested by Sam's head and the other moved up his shirt as he started unbuttoning the red plaid shirt, one of his legs in between Sam's as the other one was on the outside.

The older Winchester pulled away from the passionate rough kiss and kissed down Sam's neck, Sam ran his hands down his muscled toned back reaching just about to his pants line before going back up and snaking them around Dean's neck pulling him closer. Dean pulled the younger Winchester up and removed his shirt from his shoulders. Dean removed his shirt as well before returning to kissing his neck.

As he did that, In Sam's mind he questioned whether he should even let him near his neck, The brown haired demon might bite down on his skin and actually take a chunk out of him making him bleed out, Sam was brought of those dark thoughts when he felt Dean's teeth graze his neck making sure to break his thinking brain, Sam ran his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled it roughly as the Winchester bit into his neck.

Sam moaned out as Dean sucked on the skin he lapped at it lovingly, his hands slowly roamed his soft but muscled torso, He tweaked his nipples. Sam bucked his hips into his older brother as he moaned louder when Dean took a pink bud into his mouth lightly nipping it, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it, He gave the other the same treatment before moving along. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped removing both of under garments.

Dean returned to kissing Sam. The hunters arms hung around the demon's neck pulling him closer. Dean didn't bother to prepare him for he felt Sam was tough enough to take it in. The younger pulled away from the kiss as his member was shoved inside him, Sam's screams muffled by biting his lower lip, he clawed his back as his older brother moved swiftly inside him, deeper and deeper, he let out a gasp as Dean moved roughly, hitting him just right, clenching onto his necks the older Winchester moved inside him, The hunter threw his head back moaning out in pleasure.

Sam turned his attention back to his brother, The two looked into each other's eyes as Dean slowed. He smirked before picking up speed again which made Sam dig his nails roughly into his shoulders, Dean's lips were placed on Sam's in a passionate kiss, Dean moved rougher into him as he wrapped his hand around his member pumping it. He hit his prostate earning a satisfied grunt. Coming to an end, the two collapsed.

Dean held Sam in his arms, Sam's head rested on Dean's chest, Sam looked up at his brother, His hazel eyes staring back into Dean's green ones. The older smiled a sincere smile and kissed the younger's forehead lovingly.

"I'm glad that I have you back Dean, Tonight could have ended differently...I hope things will go back to the way they were." Sam says.

"Of course, Sammy." Dean replies kissing his forehead again.

The night went on, Sam fell asleep. Dean leaned against the brown headboard he spent his time staring at the clock, It was midnight. He looked down at his brother before quietly getting up from bed, He gathered his clothes and put them on, Dean looked back at his sleeping brother, he felt guilty for leaving after such a upsetting but wonderful night. He knew he had too but it pained him.

Dean stepped over to the bed and leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead lightly. He left a note on the desk and picked up the keys that were next to it. He walked to the door and looked back at Sam, he turned back to the door turning the handle before walked out of the hotel, He opened the drivers door and hopped in staring his car and left the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through the windows, Blinding Sam as his eyes fluttered open. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light, to wake up. He looked to his right to see the empty space that used to be filled by his older brother, he stared up at the ceiling before glancing around the room, He sat up with the blue blanket covering his bottom half. He ran his hand through his hair moving it away from his face as he thought about Dean and about the night they shared. He didn't regret it, It was magical to him, He got to spend probably the last night with the person he loved.

A single tear slid down his cheek, he remembered himself saying that he was happy to have him back and how he hoped for it to be the way it was, He remembered Dean agreeing with him, he felt stupid he knew he should have known better for believing Dean. Deep down the whole time Dean didn't want the same and that he would have left in the morning when he had the chance. He wondered to himself if Dean only stayed with him that night just to put him to sleep so he had a quick and easy escape. Sam sat up leaning against the headboard, the sheets pooled around. He ran his hands through his hair before placing them over his eyes as the tears flowed. He was interrupted from a soft but loud enough knock.

"Just a minute..." Sam shouted his voice weak and cracking as he held back from crying anymore, he made sure to be loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

He slowly reached for his bottom garments slipping them on, he slowly got up from bed standing up, he groaned from the pain that shot up his spine, he carried on to retrieve his clothes, he grabbed a white T-shirt from one of his open bags and pulled it on before slowly limping to the door to answer

The hunter put his hand on the knob twisting it and pulling it open, he was faced with Castiel. He had forgotten he called him once he found Dean. He told him that he found Dean at the bar, He told him he would face him in there and take him back to the hotel he was staying, He told Cas to meet him at the hotel.

"Sam, Pleased to see you again." Cas says sincerely looking up at the tall man.

"Hi Cas, I wish these were on better circumstance, I'm glad to see you as well...Come in." Sam replies he tried to stay strong in front of the angel, holding back his tears, his sadness of Dean's departure. He opened the door further moving away so the angel could come into the room.

"I see Dean had escaped, I'm sorry Sam, I should have come sooner to help." Cas responses as he saw the chair with the rope loosened was tilted on the floor as well as the knife that was still lying on the ground.

Sam closed the door before meeting Cas who stood by the bed, Sam walked over sitting at the table that had his laptop and phone sitting on it, The hunter saw Castiel was staring at him.

"Don't apologize, Cas, You had things of your own to deal with, Dean was my responsibility to deal with." Sam points out.

"Sam, What happened to you, Did Dean hurt you?" Cas questions changing the subject, he saw Sam was sitting uncomfortably, he assumed he was hurt, Cas raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine." Sam replies as he shifted in his seat.

"Well...Your shifting in your seat, I saw you were limping and I can see that your neck looks bruised badly." Cas states. He came closer to the Winchester placing his index finger and his middle finger on Sam's forehead healing him.

Sam stayed silent, he didn't know how to respond. He couldn't just come out and tell the angel who had no idea that the relationship had been more than brotherly for these past couple of years, He couldn't just couldn't say that he got weak and basically let Dean escape because he couldn't resist Dean's charm.

"I understand it now...This is like the pizza delivery man and woman all over again." Cas adds as he read what Sam had thought, He was trying to understand it, the only way he could come up with saying it was speaking of the pizza man incident.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag..." Sam speaks up.

"I find it lovely, I believe you'll find your way back together...I'm sorry your happiness was cut short Sam, and I'm sorry to leave but I need to be going, Hannah is waiting in the car for me...Rest up and keep me posted about Dean, I'll see you again soon." Cas says walking up and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We will get your brother back to you, I promise. Don't give up." Cas adds patting Sam's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Cas." Sam responses with a small hopeful smile.

Castiel removed his hand before giving a sincere smile before walking off opening the door and leaving the hotel going back to Hannah. Sam sighed tiredly as he sat there in the silence, He closed his eyes resting them only to open them again as his phone that was next to him went off.

He picked up the white colored phone seeing it was an unknown number, He pressed answer holding the phone to his ear.

"Dean?!" Sam shouts his voice booming with anticipation as he waited for the other end to respond to him, He hoped it was him, He wanted to know if he was okay.

"Lucky guess, I take it you were thinking about the old handsome man." Dean said chuckling.

"Dean, Where are you?" Sam questions, he wanted this to stop. He wanted Dean to tell him where he was, So he could bring him home to him. He felt selfish but he didn't care. he wanted the cat and mouse game to stop, he wanted to stop chasing Dean. And for Dean to stop leaving. He felt he was going to burst into tears.

"I didn't call to tell you where I am, I called to tell you that I was sorry for leaving you like that, I wanted to tell you last night and every night that I've spent with you means the world to me. I want you to leave me alone, I love you, Sammy." Dean says his voice sounding so sincere. It sounded as if he was choking up and was ready to cry as his words poured out of his mouth.

Sam felt himself tearing up, His hand was shaking as he held the phone to his ear, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He swallowed clearing his throat. "I want to know where you are, Dean tell me." Sam replies shouting into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Goodbye." Dean says sorrowfully as he hung up.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Sam shouts into the phone, He stood up and threw his phone against the wall in frustration, it shattered into pieces, He tore up the room in anger. He stood in the middle of the room once he was done, he huffed and puffed as he tried to calm himself down, he rested a hand on his waist as he rubbed his temples.

The hunter rested on the bed staring up at the ceiling, he was devastated that the phone call ended like that, he didn't want their relationship to end, he didn't want it to end, not like this. That goodbye cut him like a knife. It couldn't have been the end, It Just couldn't...


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dimly light, The sound of pool sticks hitting balls rang throughout the smoky room as the music blared as the people picked their songs, or sung their songs for Karaoke. Alone at the bar Dean sat hunched over as he drank reading through the multiple text messages his brother sent him after the call he made, It had been two weeks since Dean called Sam to tell him goodbye. Every night since then he'd drink his sorrows and sung Karaoke all night long until he felt he needed to pass out in his bed.

When Dean stood on the stage singing some hit song that had played on the jukebox. He didn't care that he sounded like shit, He didn't care about the constant booing of the people, He could have tried to sing the songs he chose, Hell he would have won the crowd if he wasn't plastered and actually cared. But he just didn't care. The demons heart was shattered, no matter how many drinks he drank, no matter how many women he got into bed after the long night. He still couldn't get him off his mind, Sam was always on his mind day and night.

He slammed the empty shot glass on the black marbled counter top. He looked down at his phone he had clutched in his hand, he pressed his thumb on the touch screen scrolling through his contacts until he found the one he wanted, he stopped at Sam's name ready to press it and dial him up. He stopped and thought about whether to call him and tell him where he was so he could find him and bring him home, He wanted his suffering to stop. The man thought deeply about it, even considering it until a hand rested firmly on his shoulder.

"Crowley." Dean said as he didn't even have nor bother to look to see who was touching him, he recognized his dark overwhelming sweet scent.

"Dean, surprised to see you here, I thought you'd be riding about town with moose, Celebrating by killing my men." Crowley comments as he sits next to the Winchester who was drowning his sorrows, Crowley could sense that Dean was upset, he just decided not to bring it up.

"Are you stalking me?" Dean questions raising an eyebrow looking over at the King of Hell.

"No actually, I meant what I said to moose, I let you go so he could have you back... Normally I would keep my promises and stay away as I told your brother but I couldn't help myself when I saw your car outside, outside of a place we used to go I might add. So decided to throw away the rule book away and say hello...So tell me where is your darling brother anyway, I'm dying to see the old moose again," Crowley commented taking a seat next to Dean.

"Things with Sam didn't work out, I'm on my own now." Dean replies tiredly.

"Well it looks to me you were about to call the moose before I interrupted. I will let you get back to whatever you decide to do." Crowley says stepping up from the stool dusting off his dark suit as he was turning about ready to take his leave.

The Winchester stayed silent, he glanced down at his phone, He looked up at the dark man walking away from him and took another look at his phone before turning it off and shoving it into his blue jeans pocket, he stood up straight.

"Look Crowley, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I messed up. I guess I felt I needed to take some time off and do a little me time and mess around. I have no where or no one to turn to, I only have you...I will try to play by your rules, I'll try to behave just give me another chance." Dean says.

Crowley turns back to him, His eyes narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Demon. "Why would I want a disobedient dog on my side to mess up what I've made, you made a fool out of me, I should be telling you to fend on your own or better yet snap your little neck...But I like you Dean, A lot. I will give you another chance."

"Alright now...Before I go with you. I want set up an agreement. We leave my brother alone, you will not place a hand on him, If I find out even a tiny hair has been ripped from his head, I will kill you. Do you understand? Dean says firmly staring him in the ye before walking past him giving him a dark serious smile.

Crowley took a deep breath. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I understand."

He watched Dean walk off towards the old paint chipping brown door, He kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to piss the ticking, rampaging, what appeared to Crowley was a broken-hearted Demon Dean Winchester.

He felt he needed to let the boy blow his top, For now...He told himself he wasn't going to take it if he dished anymore bad attitude to him, He wasn't going to be the bitch of the 'relationship.' He wasn't going to let Dean boss him around, He was the King of Hell, Not Dean.

Dean turned back to the King of Hell, He stared at him boredly as he didn't like waiting for someone who didn't keep up with his pace. "Coming?"

Crowley let his guard down, pushing those thoughts aside. "O-Of course." Crowley stammers trying to get his words back ,he coughed as he regained his composer, He wanted to come off tough, Inside he felt a little terrified at what he has created of Dean. He strolled through the bar following after the Winchester out the door.

The night was cold, the wind blew as they walked to the Impala, Dean fiddled with his keys before fitting it into the lock to unlock it. Crowley stood next to him waiting, He decided it was time to say something before they took off.

"Let's get another thing straight Dean, I am the King of Hell, I am the leader. You are the sidekick. You do as I say not the other way around, Do you understand?" Crowley says standing his ground.

Dean put his hand on the door handle, he opened the car door jumping into the driver's seat immediately turning it on. "Yeah, Okay. Get in the car and let's go." Dean responded slamming the door shut.

Crowley went on the other side and jumped in on the other side, he kept himself quiet. Dean shifted the gear into drive before speeding off. His thoughts still remained about Sam, They were always about Sam. He knew he needed to realize that would never chance, He knew he would have to accept it.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley stood frozen in place outside of the hotel room where him and Dean were staying for the night, the door was closed behind him. He'd flinch every now and then from hearing the loud crashing and banging in the room Dean had stayed when he didn't. He knew this couldn't go on anymore, As much as he liked the company Dean's moods were slowly killing him, the King of Hell pulled his cellphone out of his baggy black coat immediately dialing the number he wanted.

Inside the hotel was a raging Dean, the room destroyed. Chairs tipped over on their side, the sheets and blankets thrown off the be, the pillows ripped apart where the feathers scattered around on the floor. Lamps pulled out from the plug ins tossed across the room, light bulbs broken. Just like the hotels that Crowley and him had stayed before, he'd let his emotions get the best of him and take it out on the rooms.

Once he was done with his temper, Dean straightened out his deep red outter jacket along with his black under shirt. He placed his hand on the silver knob twisting it opening it ready to leave.

"I'm done here, Let's go, Crowley." The older Winchester called out looking around outside the room, he wasn't to be seen in the hallway, he went back inside when he figured the King had left.

"Where did you go...Pick up already...Crowley" Dean growled his phone pressed to his ear, an answering machine was the only thing that greeted him. He threw his phone on the ground making it shatter into piece. That asshole had left him there, he was sure to give him hell when he saw him.

There was a single knock placed on the door, He growled thinking it was Crowley, looks like he didn't have to wait long. He grabbed the metal door handle twisting it jolting it roughly open.

Dean's mood had changed from an angry one to a calm sorrowful relieved one once he was faced with Sam, That's what he had wanted all this time, he was just too stubborn to do a a thing about it Sam looked at his older brother with concern he noticed Dean looked exhausted.

"Crowley called me, he asked me to come saying you weren't okay that you were raging mad, I wasn't sure if I should come...Dean if you want me to leave I will..." Sam said. He wanted his brother back but he wasn't going to push him, if Dean asked him to leave he would do as so. Sam's eyes didn't shift away, his gaze stayed with Dean searching for what Dean was feeling, it seemed the demon, his brother was upset. Sam just wanted to take him in his arms and take the pain Dean was feeling away, it hurt him to see him like this.

Nothing escaped from Dean's lips, he wrapped his strong arms around Sam's neck in a tight comforting hug. Sam didn't question it, he hugged his brother back. You could hear the sobbing coming from Dean, Sam knew his brother was done with this demon curse, he knew he was ready to come home to him. silent tears fell from Sam's eyes as he was finally getting his brother back slowly.

"I'm ready to come home Sam...I'm so sorry for everything I did." Dean says pulling away, he faced his young brother and kissed him softly.

Sam kissed him back, they tasted each others salty tears, they moved away from the kiss, looking into each other's eyes, Sam said with a small smile. "Let's go home, Dean."

The brother's took the Impala, Sam drove again this time since Dean was too much of a wreck to drive, he would give the keys back as soon as Dean was ready for them. Sam glanced over a couple times at Dean who stared out the window looking at the starry night, the younger Winchester knew Dean was thinking of what he had done, what the first blade had did to him. Sam reached over and grabbed Dean's hand holding it as he drove.

* * *

><p>Back at the bunker in the storage room, the process had begun. Dean was handcuffed to a chair, the devil's trap carved into the metal handcuffs. Sam had been injecting human blood into his brother who growled viscously for hours, the blood was getting to the Demon, his brother. The tall hunter couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, he held the needle in his hand steady, it was filled with the next doze of blood.<p>

"Do you want to stop for a couple hours?" Sam asked looking at him concerned, he was willing to go with whatever decision Dean had chose, if he wished to stop. He would respect his lovers decision, they would just continue later with the treatment.

Huffing and puffing, Dean looked up with his green dark clouded eyes, he looked at Sam who looked back. "No, Keep going...I need to get back to myself as soon as possible...I need to get back to you."

Sam said nothing he took another look at Dean seeing any second thoughts, he placed his lips on Dean's soft lips in a passionate kiss before going back to his job, he then injected the next doze of blood into Dean's neck, it was going to take a long time for everything to go back to the way things were, It would take a while to mend Dean's shattered heart, to get him through the things he had done. The demon's weakness, Dean's weakness was Sam, that weakness, Sam Winchester had got him here, home. All that mattered was he was home with his brother, his friend. his lover. Together they could fix what had been broken because of the curse. Sam would be there to help him through it all, one step at a time.


End file.
